far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Arhtoi
Physical Appearance Felix Arhtoi has a lean-ish body type, and only stands at 5'3. He has long black hair, and a overall girly appearance (not to mention his voice). He has quite fair skin, which pair nicely with his blue eyes, and black hair. Early Life and Arrival in Dormia Felix was born to a bailiff for a incredibly small Dormian hamlet in Ludwag. He was born a normal boy, with normal aspirations, until his father met an untimely end. Soon after his mother decided it would be best if they returned to Dormia, for they had managed to retain much of the wealth his father had gained as bailiff. On their return to Dormia, a storm occured on the seas, causing the small merchant vessel to be blown off course. In that time off course, Sickness, and Starvation ran rampant amongst the sailors. Felix's mother had sadly perished from a combination of illness, and hunger. This put Felix into a state of complete shock, and stress. However, all was not lost for an Elven telemancer saw his distress, and entered his mind. He had replaced his childhood memories of his family with false memories, however later in his life, he'd soon find that these would deteriorate, leading him to not know which memories to trust. This caused him to compartmentalize much of his childhood, and focus entirely on learning upon his arrival in Shijon. Introduction to Mancy During his studies of language, and writing he had to read many books, meaning many trips to the library. Eventually, at the age of 16, he picked up a book on the arts of Mancy, and Magics. He was captivated by this, and strove to learn as much as possible. A scribe at the library, who's name is long forgotten, noticed his almost unhealthy addiction to studying, and saw his recent interest in Mancy. Unbeknownst to many, the scribe was actually a fairly adept hydromancer, and offered to take Felix in as a student. Felix accepted of course, and his training began. He entered Vitae at the young age of 17, and was, to his master's suprise, actually accepted. During actual learning, the scribe found that he had a quite uncanny ability. And that was he could tap into his vitor, using it to it's fullest extent, until it was almost completely dry (This was likely due to his inability to ever accept failure.). Advance into Adistone Arrival in Enthiour One day, a now 20 year old Felix, was up to the usual in the Eastern Castletown, he noticed that various members of the House of Drute, and the Adistone Military were present. He eventually befriended two, and made merriment with them. The two were, Raine Steele (Rainy), and Ciprian Polund. Due to his master's recent timely death, Felix decided he had nothing to lose, and went to Enthiour with them. Once in Enthiour he met a young Lance Corporal named Ana, and they quickly became friends. Military Career Little to his knowledge at the time, Ana would quickly rise the ranks of the Military, eventually being hand picked for the Princely Guard, of Prince Garth. Whilst this was occuring, Felix and Ana had a friendship with, ''romantic undertones. ''Eventually, Ana had recommended Felix for the Royal Guard, and he was swiftly interviewed. Just as quickly as he entered Enthiour, he had attained a high ranking military position it seemed. Soon after he joined the guard, his romantic relations quickly fell apart, as she pushed him away for his, now rival, Roland. Desertion, and Dignity Roland, captain of GraveWatch had never liked Felix from the beginning, (likely due to his skyrocketing of the ranks of the army) however Felix did have a respect of sorts for him. Soon after Prince Garth ascended to the throne, in the absence of Spencer, Felix deserted his fellow guardsmen, for his true loyalty was with his dear friends, Charles, and Elwing. However, soon after he deserted, Roland captured him with mancer shackals. Roland had for many months stated how Felix should cut his hair, his only reason being, "It's easy to grab when it's long." Roland publicly defiled Felix, by taking him by the scalp, and cutting off his hair. This marked Felix's descent into a far less trusting individual, and even a slight loss of optimism.